


(Not) My Stage Now

by nerd1659



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Isekai, Like a lot of OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Seeking Assistance, planning stages, pre-production draft, proof of concept, temporary title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd1659/pseuds/nerd1659
Summary: All I wanted to do was go to a convention and meet other Rider fans. Is that too hard to ask? Apparently it is, because now I'm in another world, surrounded by people I don't know. Do you want to know the worst part? I'm not even the main character! Now how's that for cruel?
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductions Are In Order

Hello Everyone!

Welcome to the beginnings of a story that I hope to realize. I’ve read several stories about people being placed in another world as Kamen Riders and really enjoyed them. They have such a unique feel and energy to them that I can’t seem to find anywhere else. So I’ve decided to start one about Kamen Rider Gaim, one of my Top Five. But when I started planning I realized something.

There are a lot of Riders in Gaim. No really, there’s so many. While I could labor away for weeks producing a whole host of rather bland characters to fit my fantasy, spend about three days writing about them, realize they’re paper thin and then get bored of the story and barely post anything.

To hopefully keep from going down this road, and get more input and grace with my narrative, I’ve decided to host a group writing experiment. I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in rising up their flag and helping bring this idea to life.

I want to see if anyone is interested before I start making characters, as well as leave a list of who all is appearing in the story. So if you didn’t believe me about the number of Riders in Gaim, well here you are. I am also including Riders from other sources than the show, like the stageshows/novel. So don’t be surprised if you see names you don’t recognize. Hell, when I researched this topic I was met with several Riders I didn’t recognize.

  1. Gaim

  2. Baron

  3. Ryugen/Ryugen Yomi

  4. Zangetsu

  5. Gridon

  6. Kurokage/Kurokage Troopers

  7. Bravo

  8. Duke

  9. Sigurd

  10. Marika

  11. Knuckle

  12. Jam

  13. Bujin Gaim

  14. Kurokage Shin

  15. Tyrant

  16. Saver

  17. Mars

  18. Kamuro

  19. Fifteen

  20. Idunn

  21. Gaim Yami

  22. Black Baron

  23. Maja




Now look at that! Told you there were a lot. This isn’t even including the Proto Riders from the Zangetsu Stageshow! Keep in mind I have most likely missed some.

But I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in taking to the stage with me. My number one want is to have a real emphasis on character dynamics and interactions, so banter between roles is key. Kinda hard for one guy to play this many parts, at least for me. I have a very basic skeleton for the story lined out and I welcome feedback from anyone who wants to partake. The reason I’ve chosen Awakening over Three Houses is because I haven’t finished it for one. For two, I really enjoyed Awakening. It’s my favorite 3DS game hands down. This story even gives me a chance to replay it for old times sake.

If you have a desire to partake in this wonderful nightmare then please, let me know.

Everyone enjoy yourselves and thank you for reading this.


	2. Update 1

Alright so it’s time for weekly update number one. This has been a moderately productive week. Worked on basic character skeletons for three of our Riders as well as a rudimentary story drawn up.

The characters that I’ve begun working on are Duke, Tyrant and my brother outlined a basic idea for Sigurd. They’re all in the beginning stages that need to be refined and bounced off of other characters, but they’re something basic.

Remember how I said that I would most likely miss several Riders? Well my prediction was correct, I did miss a few. The ones I did miss though were part of the SIC stories and were only stumbled upon when I wandered across a picture of Decade using OOO as a Final Form Ride. It was pretty neat. But I also was wondering if I should count Watermelon Zangetsu as a different Rider due to having a brand new faceplate.

The story has been worked on, at least a rough draft of it. I’m not too awfully satisfied with it due to it being mostly Awakening, but just having Armored Riders sprinkled throughout. So I’m probably going to rework the story to better incorporate the Riders into the plot.

It’s been a very slow week due to trying to find other people to bounce ideas off of, but the only person I found just didn’t have the time to work on this. Also I lost my 3DS so now I need to dig up everything I can find on Fire Emblem Awakening just to make sure I don’t miss anything.

There is still a long ways to go before this can begin production, but it is still quite fun to make a new stage out of fond experiences. To anyone who’s interested in helping drop a message. I hope that everyone enjoys this project.

New Characters

  1. Knuckle Troopers (x4)

  2. AR Gaim

  3. Watermelon Zangetsu(?)



Characters Taken

  1. Duke

  2. Tyrant

  3. Sigurd





End file.
